Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads to cooperate with corresponding features of the closure, and a circular end surface to cooperate with a seal on an undersurface of the closure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,316 illustrates a glass container and closure of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a seal for a closure and container package that has a feature to release vacuum in the package, wherein the closure can be resealed to the container after use of the vacuum release feature, and wherein the package is readily suited for elevated temperature applications such as hot-fill and retort applications.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A seal for sealing engagement between a closure and a container, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a seal ring having a sealing portion, and a projection being coupled to the seal ring, extending circumferentially and radially outwardly of the seal ring, and having a closure-driven feature engageable by the closure when the closure is rotated on the container in a loosening direction to unseat the seal ring from sealing engagement between the container and the closure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, a closure and a container package includes a container having a finish with at least one closure securement element and an annular axially facing sealing surface, and a closure that includes a base with a cylindrical wall and at least one container securement element on the cylindrical wall for engaging the at least one closure securement element on the finish. The package also includes an annular seal ring disposed between the base and the sealing surface for sealing engagement with the base and the sealing surface upon threaded tightening of the closure onto the finish. The package is characterized in that an annular support ring is disposed adjacent to the seal ring, the support ring having a circumferentially facing closure abutment, and the closure includes an internal lug to engage the closure abutment on the support ring upon rotation of the closure on the finish in an unthreading direction to rotate the support ring and stretch portions of the seal ring out of sealing engagement with the sealing surface and/or the base.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present disclosure, a closure and a container package that includes a container having a finish with at least one closure securement element and an annular axially facing sealing surface, and a closure that includes a base with a cylindrical wall and at least one container securement element on the cylindrical wall for engaging the at least one closure securement element on the finish. The package also includes an annular seal ring disposed between the base and the sealing surface for sealing engagement with the base and the sealing surface upon threaded tightening of the closure onto the finish. The package is characterized in that an annular support ring is disposed adjacent to the seal ring, the support ring having a radially outwardly facing cam, and the closure includes an internal lug to engage the cam on the support ring upon rotation of the closure on the finish in an unthreading direction to push the cam and the seal ring radially inwardly out of sealing engagement with the sealing surface and/or the base.